Red
Appearance Red is a large, broad-shouldered, dark ginger tabby tom with dark stripes, a long tail, pale green eyes, a shredded ear, patchy fur, and a thick scar on his shoulder. Personality Red is protective of his kin and close friends. Having had to raise his brother by himself, since his mother passed away kitting them and their father being inactive all through their kithood, he would do anything for his brother. Other than his protective nature, he's rather soft-hearted and very polite, showing a polite respect for his elders and former Clanmates. History Born to Morningdapple and Flameheart, not much is known about their younger moons other than that their mother passed away and their father rarely interacted with them, leaving Redkit to care for his brother. When Redpaw became a Patroller Apprentice, Russetpaw lashed out at him, jealous of him for becoming a Patroller Apprentice while he was stuck becoming a Camp Guard Apprentice. The two didn't talk for moons until their got their full names, Redpelt and Russetnose. One day, Redpelt noticed his brother get picked on by two fellow patrollers, Mudpelt and Rainheart. When Russetnose snapped at him for not helping, Redpelt took matters into his own paws and killed both of them outside of camp. However, he was spotted by their kit, Dustkit, and she ran back to camp with enough time to tell the camp what she saw, not giving him enough time to clean the blood off his pelt. Not much is known about his first few moons as a rogue, though he did befriend a fellow rogue named Sand. He is also currently providing shelter to Snow, another DuskClan cat, though wrongfully, accused of murder. Relations Flameheart Red holds a deep loathing for his father, despite wanting to make amends. Morningdapple Red doesn't know much of his mother, but had wanted to meet her. Mothfrost Red doesn't like, nor does he trust, Mothfrost. He finds the tom's temper too unstable and was against him joining DuskClan. Mudpelt Red never really conversed with Mudpelt until right before he killed him. Rainheart Red never really conversed with Rainheart until right before he killed her. Russetnose Red is very protective and caring of his brother, even when Russetnose is angery with him. He would do anything to keep him alive and well. Sand Red's best friend and his first friend he made as a rogue. He likes to spend time with him and socialize. Smokebreeze Red's apprentice. He had a rocky relationship, since Smokebreeze never opened up to him before the murders. Snow Red's former Clanmate and his current denmate, he finds her crush on Russetnose amusing. He sees her as a sweet cat and does enjoy her company. Venus He doesn't speak much with the sister of Sand and he finds her a bit odd. Family Mother Moningdapple Star Watchers Father Flameheart Alive Brother Red Alive Aunts Daisysplash Alive Palesong Star Watchers Kinktail Alive Vinepaw Resident Unknown Grandmothers Patchfeather Star Watchers Unknown Unknown Grandfathers Thunderstripe Star Watchers Unknown Unknown Cousins Dawnbreeze Alive Lilybright Alive Skypaw Alive Birchkit Star Watchers Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Kira Category:Tom Category:DuskClan Category:VineClan Category:Patroller